Crazy About You
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: I'm back! Another YY pairing. More intense than my previous ones. Much more. Please R&R Chappy 5 Up!
1. Gasp!

'Twas the first day of spring, and the land was green. A bird flying round here and there, cherry blossoms blooming on trees, and it was generally the most beautiful day of the year. Yugi and Yami were on a picnic in a meadow as green as limes. It was early afternoon; the sun was high in the sky.  
  
"Good idea, Yugi," Yami said and ate a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Nice way to spend spring."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Thanks. I wanted to take you here because I knew you'd like this."  
  
"You knew it all right," said Yami. His eyes turned to the younger boy. "You know, Yugi..." he put his hand on Yugi's, "maybe I should take you someplace in the summer."  
  
"Like where, Yami?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I don't know.... Egypt, perhaps?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "I'll die of heat, Yami! It's so hot over there I'll be begging you to take me home!"  
  
Yami got a devilish look in his eyes and smile as he pounced on Yugi and pinned him down. Yugi was blushing madly and laughing as if he was being tickled to death—literally. Yami ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly. Yugi playfully fought him, and failed when Yami gave him a kiss to end all kisses. The smaller boy rolled him onto the grass so he was on top and torturing him. It was a laugh fest.  
  
Then the tickle war began. Yugi worked his fingers as if he was weaving Yami like a carpet.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami yelped playfully and got his underarms. Yugi went ballistic with laughter.  
  
He almost couldn't talk. In the heat of the moment Yugi unbuckled Yami's shirt before Yami noticed.  
  
"Hmm, is it me, or is it getting chilly?" Yami asked then looked down. "Oh, Yugi you're so naughty!" he laughed and planted many hot kisses of Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi was gasping for breath and blushing as if he was embarrassed in public from an accident. He managed to slip off Yami's shirt and tackle him to the grassy ground. He ran his hands all over Yami's back and buried his face in Yami's collarbone. Yami wrapped his arms around his other half and pressed him in closer. The grass felt cool against his bare back, but it was clean except for dew. He sighed. Good times were always happening in spring and summer.  
  
A few seconds later, Yugi lifted his head to look at Yami. There was a silly grin on his face.  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"Love you too, Yugi."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was it? Sorry for the long wait. Had writer's block and I'm writing books. Yeah, cool, eh? Anyways, please review, I need to know how this was for you. Pretty intense, huh? 


	2. Whoa!

Later, on the same day, afternoon turned to early afternoon. Yami and Yugi had gone to the movies. It was a long movie, and it was dark in the cinema, so only the movie can be seen. Yami and Yugi were the only ones in there, along with another couple sitting way in the back, and not really watching the movie. Just doing "coupley stuff."  
  
While the movie was in its beginning, Yami slipped his arm behind Yugi's back and on his hip. Yugi was too caught up in eating jolly ranchers to notice.  
  
When it got to a dramatic part, Yami got bored and almost fell asleep—until one of the sound effects of a "Bang!" woke him up. Yugi stifled a giggle. He shoved the bag of gummies in front of Yami.  
  
"Want some?" he asked.  
  
Yami took one and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it and took out a handful and ate those all at once. He looked and Yugi, looking at him. Yugi gave him a silly smiled and thrusted himself on Yami's arm. Yami tilted his head down, when suddenly Yugi grabbed his cheeks with his fingers, pulled him down and kissed him till he thought he'd lost his breath.  
  
Yami tried to pull away and get back to the movie, but Yugi's grip was strong. After all, because of that Yami had bent over and was trapped.  
  
Yami wondered if Yugi had some massive lung capacity or something, because he wasn't letting Yami go free and breathe. Yugi let go of his face and now went for Yami's neck. His fingers pushed his down and didn't stop. Yami fell under his spell and grabbed the boy as if he was drowning in a river. He gently poked Yugi in the hip and he let out a little yelp. Finally he pulled apart from him; wearing a mischievious face. He laughed without his lips moving or his mouth opening.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I missed the best part," Yami whispered, trying to sound disappointed. His nostrils flared.  
  
Lucky for him Yugi couldn't see.  
  
"Yeah right!" Yugi whispered back. "It was just a shot of the sky. You call that the best part?" he playfully smacked Yami in the back, now wearing a shirt.  
  
Something glinted in Yami's eye and he picked Yugi up and hugged him tight enough to make you think one of your bones just cracked.  
  
And trust me, that's tight.  
  
Yugi hugged him back, and slipped his hand inside Yami's shirt. He pressed his fingers in his back in a circular motion, with hard pressure.  
  
"Don't break your fingers, Yugi." Yami said, half-whispering.  
  
Yugi yanked his hand out, tilted his head towards Yami's ear, and went closer to it. He nibbled on it, Yami shivered. Then he accidentally sank his teeth into his earlobe and Yami went, "YAAA!!" as if a snake had bitten him.  
  
Yugi gasped. "Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! You aren't bleeding, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Yami said coolly. "S'allright. Not your fault. But be careful, okay? You almost did make me bleed."  
  
Yugi went white.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Oh, you are bad!!" Yugi pounced on him and they both fell to the floor. He kissed Yami furiously and they rolled down to the front row, where nobody was.  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time, the other couple exchanged looks. "...Whoa."  
  
"Yami, are you even watching this movie?" Yugi asked inbetween kisses.  
  
"Well, I was," Yami kissed him back. "You wanna leave?"  
  
Yugi kissed him back. "Sure," he said breathlessly, kissed him again and got up.  
  
"Race you to the door," Yami said impishly.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They ran to the door and Yami won the little race. "What's my prize?"  
  
"Watch the rest of the movie!"  
  
"Aw crud!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, now I'm out of ideas... 


	3. The Festival

The next day, the two boys went to a rock concert. It was a festival, which was so full of lights you just couldn't close your eyes. Yugi was dragging Yami virtually everywhere, getting him to buy him candy and try some. There weren't many jolly ranchers in the festival, but they found the next best thing.  
  
"Aidin candy!" Yugi said as if he were sugar high.  
  
"What is it? Where's it from?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fruit-flavoured candy from Iran. Very good, and slightly addictive. Try one."  
  
Yami took out a lemon-flavoured candy and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, it's good," he said and bought a bigger bag for himself.  
  
"Are you gonna eat all that?" Yugi said with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe," Yami said. "Never tried Persian candy before, but this! Yummy!"  
  
Yugi had to smile. Yami was really enjoying himself.  
  
They walked to a secluded area behind a tall and old cherry tree and sat down, eating the candy. Yugi was right; it really was addictive.  
  
Five minutes had gone by, and there was one candy left: cherry. Since that was a favourite among the both if them, they played rock-paper-scissors to see who got it. They played three rounds, the first two resulting in a tie. At the third round, Yugi won, and bit half of it.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to half fun. He zipped in closer and took the other half, which was sticking out of Yugi's mouth. Before Yugi could protest, he captured him and swallowed the candy.  
  
Yugi pulled himself away from Yami, but he was still in his arms. His insides felt warm and cold at the same time. His heart was thumping loud enough to sound like a small whisper of a drum to Yami. Without much thinking, Yugi kissed Yami like there was no tomorrow.  
  
You can tell, he was wild enough to be beyond crazy.  
  
They kept that up until hairs on the back of their necks stood up and they had a few goosebumps in fear of people seeing what they were doing—especially at a festival! What on earth would they think two guys were doing?  
  
As soon as they had had enough, they walked back to the festival to see the concert. The music was deafening, but people were still alive. Some people danced, others sang along and some were mosh pitting one of the band members and the audience. Yeah, it was a fun festival.  
  
"How're you liking this?" Yugi shouted over the music to Yami.  
  
Yami gave it a thumbs-up, smile and a wink. He continued to mosh pit one of the audience members—more like threw—over his head and onto the next person.  
  
Suddenly, Yami picked Yugi up and plopped him onto his shoulder, holding his legs so he could see the band. He giggled as Yami touched his hand.  
  
The festival was long and full of life, but Yami and Yugi spent most of their time blowing their money on Aidin candy and having little wars for their favourite flavours.  
  
They stayed well into early nighttime, with the stars shining down on them. The festival ended and they went home with two huge bags of candy.  
  
They were in Yugi's room when suddenly the power went out. Pitch black darkness everywhere. It lasted for four-and-a-half minutes until Yami found that he was lying on his back on the bed and Yugi was right on him.  
  
"You have fun today?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Quite." He yawned.  
  
"Don't yawn, you're making me sleepy," Yugi said, yawning as if he hasn't slept for half his life. He struggled to stay awake and failed, his face landing right on Yami's; their lips meeting and sealed together.  
  
He must be tired, Yami thought. He kissed him on the eyelid and tucked him in. he turned off the light, said goodnight, and went to sleep with his light.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was it? Good? Oh, and Aidin candy is only available in Iran, as far as I know, but it's very good. The flavours are strawberry, cherry, lemon, banana, orangle, milk, pineapple, watermelon and peach. If you can get your hands on it, try one. And it is kind of addictive. Okay, I have to stop. Review, please! Thank you! 


	4. The Hospital

The next few days, Yami and Yugi went sugar-high and then had candy hangovers because they mus've eaten like, twelve bags every few hours.

Well okay, ever half-hour. They were just so addictive, man!

When Yugi and Yami went to the hospital to just hang, they found Joey and Kaiba arguing, so they hid behind a plant and eavesdropped.

"I dun care 'bout how y' feel, man!" Joey boomed.

"Say what you want, mutt, I know you want me," Seto said wryly.

Joey growled and swung a punch that laid a huge _smack!_ on Seto's face.

"Why, you—!!!" Seto thundered, but then the two ended up laughing till they were on the slightly stepped-on floor and getting soot on their faces and clothes.

Yami and Yugi nodded to each other and decided to surprise them. Of course, Yami's shoelace was untied, and when he took the first step, Yugi's foot was on the lace, and it made him trip. Yugi grabbed the end of his jacket but then heard a small rip and a scab of blue fabric was in his hand, torn stitching and all.

"Ummmmm..." Yugi sweatdropped. Yami got up, and Yugi instantly hid the scab of Yami's jacket.

Now Seto and Joey were on the floor, arms wrapped around each other and locked in that position. Then Yugi got a brainwave. He took off his jacket, and using it like a tarp, he draped it over their heads.

Joey said in a muffled voice, "'Ey, Kaiba. Are we outside or sum'm? It's gotten pretty dark but kinda hot..."

Yami and Yugi stifled a giggle.

"Is that your jacket?" Seto said as he got his arms off Joey. "It's pretty small..."

"Dahh!"

"What?"

"Getcher hand offa there, ya perv!"

Yami and Yugi stared at each other. "Ewwww!"

Yugi dashed to where Joey and Kaiba were and took his jacket off them, but then maybe Yami had seen to many football games, because before he could stop himself, he was charging to the boys then collided. It was a tangle of Joey, Kaiba, Yugi and Yami, arms, legs and all. I swear to God, it looks nasty.

Joey, Kaiba and Yugi were clueless as to what just happened, but Yami was redder than a beet.

"Yami?" Yugi said as he untangled himself from the mess. "You okay? You kinda look like you're possessed..."

Yami looked up, and his colour rushed back.

"Wanna go to the movies again? We can see _Collateral_," he offered.

Yugi nodded. "Sure."

Yugi stood up and Yami turned around. Then Joey noticed something.

"Uh, Yami?" he said.

Yami turned his head to look at him. "Yes?"

"What happened to your jacket?"

Now Yugi was blushing. Yami stared at him, thinking, _Has he finished the candy without me? What a kid..._

TBC

A/N: No, I'm not dead, in case you're wondering. I've just been extremely busy. You wanted a new chapter, so... TADA! I'll work on a new one when I get the chance. I'm kinda out of ideas, though. So if you have ideas, review this story and tell me, 'kay? Thanx.


	5. Soccer games and hunger

The next day Yami and Yugi went to see a soccer game. They were in the front seats, and they had ordered a lot of food because they were suddenly more hungry than usual.

While Yami was checking out the forwards, Yugi secretly but accidentally slipped his hand on Yami's, and Yami didn't notice. He was too busy eating his third hotdog because he skipped breatfast and was just pigging out on whatever was good. After a while, he noticed and squeezed Yugi's hand.

One of the forwards Yami was watching got a handball so the other team got a free shot. This time, Yugi grabbed a hotdog and took a huge bite out of it.

Actually, he shoved it down his throat. Then he took a soda and finished it in 2.2 seconds.

Yami looked at him from the corner of his eye, thinking, _Hmm. Maybe he's been fasting, too..._

Yugi took more food, almost leaving Yami with nothing to eat but the breadcrumbs and metled ice. When there was one hot dog and a soda left, Yami took it and tried to make two halves, but Yugi snatched it and ate the half Yami was trying to break, and gave the other one to him.

"Thanks," Yami mumbled and ate it before Yugi could take it again. _How much is he going to eat, anyway? I hope he doesn't get heartburn..._

When the game ended in a tie, Yugi got up. "This's boring. Let's get outta here."

Yami shrugged. "Okay."

They went to the part, behind a bush, and started making out like there was no tomorrow. Yugi tried unbuckling Yami's shirt again, and succeeded, then put his hand over Yami's left chest, and his other hand hugging his neck. Yami's left arm was holding Yugi's hip, and his right hand was on Yugi's head, exploring the boy's unruly hair.

When evening rolled around, they started on their way home. But first...

"I'm hungry!" Yugi groaned, and the two of them went to a restaurant, ate until they almost went broke, then went home.

TBC

A/N: There! So how'd you guys like it? Short, I know, but I don't know how to add to it. And I'm seriously out of ideas. Dangit...


End file.
